


Postcards

by Ginger375



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cute, Different Teams, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Love, absence makes the heart grow fonder, mail, romy - Freeform, separated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger375/pseuds/Ginger375
Summary: Post-series. Remy’s been away on a mission and Rogue is missing him. Fluffy ficlet.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Kudos: 25





	Postcards

He’d been gone for three weeks.

Twenty-one days. Five hundred and four hours…and a whole lot of minutes she didn’t feel like counting.

Rogue usually didn’t wallow when Remy was off on a mission with his squad. She knew it came with territory and his role at the institute. Black ops was more often than not a long haul task involving going undercover and meeting with all sorts of shady characters.

Hell, this wasn’t even the longest mission he’d been on. But there had been something in the way he’d held her when they said their farewells, the way he’d kissed her with one hand on the back of her head, fingers tangled in her hair as if to apologize for leaving while at the same time leaving her wanting more.

“Ugh, stupid sexy swamp rat,” she muttered to herself. Whatever the reason was, it didn’t change the fact that she was staring at the ceiling when she should have been sleeping.

She rolled over and faced the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was far too late, or rather, too early for this nonsense. 

Rogue heaved a sigh of frustration. “Fuck it.” She rolled over the edge of the bed and reached beneath it, feeling around until her hand felt a cardboard corner.

She reached further and slid the shoebox out from under the bed. Pulling it and herself up, she laid on her side and flipped open the lid. A pile of cheesy touristy postcards greeted her.

It had started off as a joke.

Back before they started dating, when they were still in the friends stage, Remy had been leaving on a mission. It was slated to be a fairly lengthy one, so the whole team had been there to see them off.

“Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone, chere,” he’d said with that infuriating smirk.

“Whatever, Cajun,” Rogue had said walking away. “Send me a postcard.”

Imagine her surprise when a postcard from Monaco arrived at the institute with her name on it. No message, just a quick drawing of a winking smiley face.

That had been the first, but definitely not the last.

After that, she would get at least one postcard whenever Remy went on a mission. No matter how long he was gone for, she’d get at least one - sometimes he’d be back before the card even arrived. 

She shuffled through the pile and pulled one out at random. It had a picture of the Golden Gate Bridge and “Greetings from San Francisco!” emblazoned in a horrid font across the top. She flipped it over to see her name and the institute’s address in Remy’s surprisingly neat script, along with a drawing of two stick people and what she assumed was a pie between them.

An artist, he was not. He left that sort of thing to Piotr, but she loved the effort he put in. She smiled at the memory the drawing evoked, them sharing a pecan pie back around when Remy had first arrived.

She put the card to the side and pulled out another. This one had come from Edinburgh and had a jack-o-lantern sticker from a dollar machine stuck in the message area. She did love Halloween, after all.

She continued pulling postcards out randomly and then putting them aside. She saved the more recent ones for last. Those still had the requisite stick people, but also a small heart in the bottom left corner.

She felt a flutter in her stomach as she looked at the tiny heart. He loved her, and she loved him, even if they didn’t say it out loud. They didn’t have to, really. With Remy’s empathy, he knew exactly how she felt about him. And since she’d borrowed his powers once or twice, she’d managed to pick up residual emotions from him.

They knew, even without words.

Maybe that’s what the problem was, Rogue thought. She was missing her love, as corny as that sounded. But the more she thought about it, the truer the idea became. She missed his smile, his scent, his arms around her as they slept when he’d sneak over to her room or vice versa... good god, she was starting to sound like Kitty.

She put her head down on her pillow and continued to stare at the little hand drawn heart. Her eyes began to feel heavy as sleep finally began to take her, the postcards strewn around the bed.

“Stupid sexy swamp rat,” she murmured again.

—-

It was goddamn cold in London this time of year. 

They’d been here three long-ass weeks and would likely be at least one more if their source’s information was accurate. Finding out there was a black market for mutant organs and investigating the situation hadn’t been remotely pleasant, but if they could save any more mutants from being hacked up for parts, it would be worth it.

He pulled the collar of his jacket up higher to keep the chill off his neck. He was grateful to get out of the cold and into the gift shop once he finally arrived.

Savouring the warmth for a moment, Remy made his way to the rack of postcards at the front of the shop. He spun it a few times to see if any particular card caught his eye as something Rogue would like, at least ironically.

He found one that had one of the big red double decker buses on it and figured good enough. It wasn’t what was on the front of the card that mattered anyway.

He’d been doing this postcard thing for so long now it was almost automatic. He goes away, send Rogue a postcard. She’d told him too, after all. Who was he to disappoint such a woman?

Granted she hadn’t been serious, but that had never stopped him. He liked to think they were just quirky like that.

He went to the counter and paid for the card and postage, dropping a few quid into the shopkeep’s hand and asked to borrow a pen before reaching into his pocket.

He’d found some chintzy looking sticker in silver foil that stated “Home is where the heart is” a couple weeks ago. It was tacky and therefore perfect.

He adhered the sticker on the message side and after writing in the usual address added  _ That’s U BTW _ with an arrow pointing at the word “heart” before drawing a small heart in the bottom left corner. With that he affixed the postage and dropped in the mailbox on his way out of the shop.

He made his way down the street as he felt another fall into step with him.

“Feel better?” Sage asked just loud enough for him to hear.

“For now,” he replied. It was a lie and they both knew it. His heart was aching. He wouldn’t feel completely better until he was home with Rogue.

Until then, at least she’d know how much he missed her.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, so sappy these two! Sometimes, anyway. Check the list in my profile to see where this ficlet falls in the timeline. Thanks for reading!


End file.
